Reflexión valiosa
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Xenophilius piensa en cuánto amaba a su esposa y en cuánto ama a su hija. Las dos son muy parecidas, y sabe que no solamente de forma física.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Su servidora solo toma parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, la trama es propia, por lo que su uso es reservado._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Estamos en familia", del tópico "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki 2.0", del foro "First Generation: the story before the books"._

* * *

 **Reflexión valiosa.**

Al mirar a su hija, Xenophilius no podía evitar pensar en su esposa.

Hasta la fecha, Pandora ha sido la única mujer que amó y no solo eso, sino también fue aquella que lo comprendió mejor que nadie. Su hija, gracias a Merlín, era una chiquilla bondadosa y con una mente abierta, pero nada se comparaba a Pandora.

La foto que Luna tiene de su madre en su habitación fue una de las últimas que pudieron tomar. Aquel día, los tres habían subido a la cima de la colina más cercana, con una gran cesta y calándose en la cabeza los sombreros con el ala más ancha que tenían. Pasaron la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en un día de campo, jugando y contándose relatos de aquellos que veían a Xenophilius en busca de una oportunidad de ser publicados; por otro lado, Pandora podía describir con gran detalle lo que hacía un encantamiento para luego, preguntarse qué pasaría si variaba esto o aquello. Era increíble acordarse de todo lo que Pandora se esforzaba en mejorar lo que ya conocía, o que a veces solo experimentaba por el simple placer de saberse capaz.

A veces, Xenophilius sentía que Luna había heredado de su madre mucho más que algunos rasgos físicos. Al ir a Hogwarts para su cuarto curso, no tardó en escribirle para contarle que había conocido a Harry Potter, mostrándose curiosa por la persona del muchacho y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que lo incomodaba su presencia. A Xenophilius no le pasó por alto que su niña, como siempre, sabía cuál era su lugar y que éste no resultaba adecuado a ojos de los demás. Pero confiaba en ella. Pandora lo habría hecho.

A finales de aquel curso, cuando Luna llegó a casa, entró por primera vez en años al cobertizo donde Pandora solía hacer sus experimentos. No había nada peligroso allí, pero al hombre le sorprendió. Vio salir a su hija con brochas y latas de pintura, lo cual era otra cosa que hacía mucho que no veía. ¡Luna hacía años que no pintaba nada! Quizá porque la que le ayudaba antes era Pandora.

Por varios días, Xenophilius tuvo prohibida la entrada al dormitorio de su hija. Ella, con toda tranquilidad, le comunicó que deseaba realizar aquella tarea por sí misma, aunque no tenía idea de qué hacía exactamente. Él fue paciente, sonriendo con nostalgia al acordarse de que algo parecido hacía Pandora al sumergirse de lleno en un nuevo experimento, por lo cual no hizo preguntas.

Una mañana, Luna bajó a desayunar dando saltitos, sonriendo con alegría y con inconfundibles manchas de pintura en la túnica, en las manos e incluso en una mejilla. El pelo, recogido en una coleta alta algo floja, se movía a su espalda sin cesar.

—Buenos días, querida —saludó su padre, poniendo la mesa.

—Buenos días, papá. He terminado. ¿Puedes darme tu opinión?

—Por supuesto.

Xenophilius se preguntó qué maravilla encontraría pintada en la habitación de su hija. ¿Alguna criatura mágica? ¿Un paisaje particularmente apreciado por Luna en Hogwarts? Y sobre todo, ¿le hablaría sobre sus razones para volver a pintar?

—Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero quedaron bien ubicados. Voy a presentarte.

Al entrar al dormitorio de Luna, Xenophilius no entendió lo último. Eso era raro, él normalmente podía seguir el hilo de la conversación de la chica.

—¿Qué te parece? Creo que mamá los aprueba, porque nada impidió que sus caras quedaran tal como las recuerdo. Son a quienes acompañé al Ministerio.

Xenophilius, cuando pudo alejar de su mente el terrible pensamiento de que casi perdió a su hija semanas atrás, fue consciente de que ella apuntaba al techo, el cual ya no era monocromático. Al mirar allí, comprendió a qué se refería con lo de "caras" y sonrió con entusiasmo. Era algo que deseaba para su pequeña desde hacía años, sobre todo cuando Pandora los dejó y él, quizá de manera inconsciente, inculcaba a su hija a ser siempre de mente abierta y corazón sincero.

Los rostros en el techo eran magníficos, casi podría hacerlas pasar por fotografías gigantes. Cada una de aquellos retratos tenía magia, daban la impresión de que, como en un cuadro mágico, empezarían a hablar en cualquier momento. Y la palaba "amigos" escrita por todas partes, de color dorado, indicaba lo valiosas que eran para Luna esas personas. Tal parecía que en sus cartas no mentía: había hecho amigos.

—Él es Harry Potter, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes… Los pelirrojos son dos de los Weasley, Ginny y Ronald… La del pelo castaño es Hermione Granger, es muy inteligente aunque también estricta, no acepta nada sin tener pruebas… Ah, y él es Neville Longbottom. Todos son muy buenos conmigo, ¿no es estupendo?

Xenophilius asintió, mudo por la emoción y mirando de reojo lo contenta que se veía Luna de su obra. Quizá esas amistades pudieran traerle a la larga muchos problemas (corrían todo tipo de rumores acerca de Potter y compañía), pero él sabía que su hija jamás abandonaría a una persona que considerara valiosa, no mientras tuviera vida.

Era otra cosa que tenía en común con Pandora. Y no tenía nada contra eso.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a una cosita que ha salido en un arranque y casi contrarreloj. Culpo de ello a mi inspiración ingrata, que parece no quererme conforme me hago más vieja._

 _A veces los Friki nos lucimos con nuestros retos internos, lo admito. Al estrenar tópico en el foro mencionado en la nota inicial, queríamos celebrar a lo grande. Nos consideramos una familia aunque cada miembro esté en un punto distinto del planeta (incluso algunos ni compartimos continente), por lo que a cada miembro apuntado se le sortearon dos familias del Potterverso y debía escoger una de ellas para participar. Como han podido leer, elegí a los Lovegood, quizá porque Luna es una de ellos y además, porque quería usar por una vez el nombre de su madre. No sé qué tal me salió, pero es mi particular visión de cuándo y cómo hizo Luna esas caras que se describen en_ HP7 _, sobre todo considerando que debió llevarle bastante tiempo y lo hizo con todo el cuidado del mundo. Xenophilius, por su parte, creo que es un buen hombre que ama a su hija y quiso mucho a su mujer, lo cual espero haber podido reflejar bien._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
